The Stupendous Spider-Man
The Stupendous Spider-Man is an upcoming American computer-animated television series which airs on Disney XD a year after Ultimate Spider-Man is finish. This series show Spider-Man fighting lesser-know and some of his greatest villains. Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Rino Romano) * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Asner) * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Misty Lee) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Josh Keaton)/Green Goblin (II) (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rand Robertson (Voiced by Ogie Banks) * Glory Grant (Voiced by Cree Summer) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Seth Green) * Ben Urich (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * John Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Elisa Gabrielli) * Richard Parker (Voiced by Tobey Maguire) * Mary Parker (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * Billy Connors (Voiced by Max Burkholder) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Vincent D'Onofiro) * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Green Goblin (I) (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by Courtney B. Vance)/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Matt Lanter) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Robert Englund) * Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced Jeff Bennett) * Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Steven Weber) * Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Keith David) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Spidercide (Voiced by Rino Romano) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * Hippo (Voiced by Gray Anthony Williams) * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Jacob Eishorn/Styx (Voiced by Anthony Padilla) * Gerald Stone/Stone (Voiced by Ian Hecox) * Aaron Nicholson/Answer (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Leila Davis/Hardshell (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Don Callahan/Squid (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * David Breyer/Armada (Voiced by David Kaye) * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by Greg Ellis) * Martin Li/Mister Negative (Voiced by George Takei) * Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Stegron (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * * Episodes Season 1 # Pilot: Peter Parker was always an average teenager who was bitten by an radioactive spider while on a field trip at the Hall of Science. Than, Peter learns its give him amazing spider-like powers which he become Spider-Man. He used his powers for frame and glory. But, when he left a thief escapes after beating Crusher Hogan and the manager, Sullivan Edwards, denied his prize money unless he signs to a contract. Peter returns home to learn that he uncle Ben was shot and being finding the burglar. Than, he finds the burglar which happens to be the same guy who he left him escapes. Now, Peter learns that "with great powers come with great responsibility". # Armada: Peter begins his first day of being a superhero. But, its did not go a will when he first encounter his first super villain, Armada. Meanwhile, Peter become a tutor to Liz Allen. # Hardshell: Spider-Man battles Hardshell, an woman in a iron suit who robs banks. Meanwhile, Peter gets a job at the Daily Bugle. # Shocking: When Spider-Man battles a new foe, the Shocker who used gauntlet to shot sonic vibrations. Now, Spider-Man must stop him. Meanwhile, Peter and Jameson goes on a heated argument about Spider-Man. # Enforcement: When the crime boss, the Kingpin sent in the assassination squad, the Enforcers to take care of Spider-Man. # Beetle: Spider-Man encounter his new enemy, the robotic assassin Beetle who was hired by the crime boss, the Kingpin to kills Spider-Man after he beat down the Enforcers and the Shocker. # Reaction: When OsCorp scientist, Dr. Otto Octavius who was caught in a lab accident which his four mechanicals arms fused to his skin which made him into the madman, Dr. Octopus. It's all up to Spider-Man to stop him. Meanwhile, Peter goes on a date with Mary Jane. # Returns: Armada is back and this time, he upgrade his suit and begins getting revenge on Spider-Man for beating him since they first encounter. # Grizzly: When a former wrestler named Maxwell Markham wants revenge on J. Jonah Jameson for mistaking him as a cheater and calling himself, the Grizzly. Now, Spider-Man must save his worst critic from the one who mistaking believe that his cheating. # Six (1): When Armada, Hardshell, Shocker, Beetle, Dr. Octopus, and the Grizzly break out of jail and formed together the Sinister Six in order to get revenge on Spider-Man for beating them all. Meanwhile, Spider-Man being finding out who if the Kingpin. Than, he suddenly begins to learn Wilson Fisk and the Kingpin are the same person. # Kingpin (2): After defeating the Sinister Six, Spider-Man begins stopping the Kingpin's reign of terrors, once and for all. # Hammerhead: A mouth after Kingpin's defeated, Spider-Man battles a new crime boss, Hammerhead. Meanwhile, Peter and Harry begins looking dates for the poem. # Vulture: Adrian Toomes, an OsCorp made a wind glider which fly fasts and Norman rejects its. Than, Adrian snips and steal the wing glider and become the Vulture to get revenge on Osobrn for rejecting his idea. Spider-Man is here to save the day. # Answer: When Spider-Man and Jean DeWolff begins working together to sloving answers which the Answer finds bombs around New York. # Tests: Dr. Octopus escapes from jail and kidnaps Spider-Man and puts him into a maze where he give him a series of tests in order to escape. However, Spidey must think fasts when Dr. Octopus sent in killer robots to kills him. # Showdown: Hammerhead blasts Kingpin and the Enforcers out of jail, they begins wanting revenge on Spider-Man for putting them in bars. Meanwhile, Peter tells Mary Jane that he is Spider-Man. # Challenge: Beetle and Armada both team-up and battles Spider-Man. But, another crime boss named Mister Negative who challenge them to that which one of them kills Spider-Man and become an assassin for hire. # Rabbits: Spider-Man was on patrol. Than, he was knocked out cold and wake ups where he believe that he is in a wonderland-like place. But, in facts, its was a trap made by the criminal White Rabbit. Now, Spidey must find a way out and stop the criminal. # Swarm: When a Russia scientist arrives in New York and used bees to attack OsCorp which Spider-Man learn that he was a scientist who was caught in a terrible alb accident which turn him into a skeleton and was cover by bees and vow vengeance on Norman Osborn. Meanwhile, Peter encounter his old childhood friend, Eddie Brock, Jr.. # Hippo: When White Rabbit steals a serum which turn a zoo animal, Mrs. Fluffy Lumpkins and turn into a mutantion hippo which being destroying New York when everyone realize that he is a male which he was born. Now, Spider-Man must stop the two villains from destroying New York City. Meanwhile, Peter tries to adjust to life as Spider-Man. # Greener Pt. 1: When Norman was caught in a lab accident and suddenly disappears. While Spider-Man trying to Norman, he was attacked by the mysterious Green Goblin. After the fight, Peter, MJ, and Gwen try to helps Harry to find his father. But, the Green Goblin arrives and being hunting down Spider-Man, Peter goes as Spider-Man and battles the Green Goblin. But, when he throw one of him pumpkin bomb at Harry, Spidey learns and shocked that the accident have turn Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin! # Greener Pt. 2: With Harry at knocked out cold, Peter goes as Spider-Man when the Green Goblin attack and kidnap and also unmasks him. Now, Norman begins hunting down his lovely Aunt May which made Peter furious and escapes from his cell. Now, Spider-Man must stop him from target his loved ones. In the end, a strange meteor hits and revealing a strange black goo which was found by scientists. # Black: When scientists testing the black goo, its escapes and found Spider-Man after taking MJ home, creating a black suit. Peter learns its enhanced his powers. Than, he encounter an female thief know as the Black Cat. Meanwhile, Peter begins remembering his parents. Elsewhere, Kingpin and Hammerhead sent Beetle and Armada to kills Spider-Man. # Brawl: After a fight with Beetle and Armada, Spidey encounter Hardshell, Shocker, Hippo, White Rabbit, Dr. Octopus, and the Vulture as the new Sinister Six. But, he learns that they was a lot hard than he can thought. # Redemption: When he friendship with Eddie is ruined, Peter goes as Spider-Man. Than, he fights White Rabbit, Hippo, and the Shocker (who escapes after the last episode). During the fight, Spidey almost kills Shocker which shock White Rabbit in fears. Peter finally get self-awareness that the Symbiote is taking over his body. Peter learns the Symbiote's weakness is loud sound. Than, Peter finds the bell in a church which he get rid of the Symbiote which Eddie happens to appears in its. In the end, Peter escapes and the Symbiotes finds Eddie and become Venom. # Venom: Back in his red and blue suit, Spider-Man encounter Eddie Brock who happens to become Venom. Now, Spider-Man must stop Venom before he can kills loved ones. Season 2 # Battle: Three days after he fights with Venom, Spider-Man is swing around New York. Than, he see two new criminals; Styx and Stone who was hired by the crime boss Mister Negative. # Negative: When Peter and Aunt May goes on a mail. But, they fun was ruined by a group of henchman know as the Inner Demons. Than, Peter goes as Spider-Man and fight them. After that, one of Inner Demons tells him that they was hired by Mister Negative who want Spider-Man dead. Now, Spider-Man must find and stop Mister Negative who hires Beetle, Shocker, and Hardshell to destroy Spider-Man. # Squid: # Coldheart: # Tombstone: # Cloned Pt. 1: # Cloned Pt. 2: # Cloned Pt. 2: # Mutantation Pt. 1: # Mutantation Pt. 2: As Spider-Man having triple troubles: the first is, find a cure for Dr. Connors, the second is, stopping White Rabbit and Hippo, and the third is, he still can't find a gift for Aunt May's birthday. Spider-Man is having a terrible times. However, things get more worse when White Rabbit steal a Stegosaurus' bones and used its to being in her new buddy, Stegron. Now, Spider-Man and the Lizard (who somehow control himself) must stop them. # Hobgoblin Pt. 1: # Hobgoblin Pt. 2: # Sinister Pt. 1: Dr. Octopus, White Rabbit, Hippo, Stegron, Styx, and Stone all breaks out of jail and formed an new Sinister Six. They all goes beating Spider-Man one by one. At the same time, Black Cat returns. # Sinister Pt. 2: # Chase: # Gangland: # Goblins Pt. 1: # Goblins Pt. 2: # Syndicate: Beetle, Shocker, Squid, Coldheart, and the Vulture free from prison and called themselves the Sinister Syndicate. Now, Spider-Man must defeat them ever if means that he must defeat them one by one. # Silvermane: # Venomous Pt. 1: # Venomous Pt. 2: # # # # Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Spiderman Category:Spider-Man Category:Series Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Marvel Comics